


“Don’t tell me it’s heaven..!?”

by AceFreckles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, M/M, little ooc?, valley of the end last fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wake up after they last battle and see sasuke sleeping next to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Don’t tell me it’s heaven..!?”

Naruto woke up with the sunlight gently caressing his face and delightful twittering of birds in the morning, his mouth was dry and a bitter taste of blood impregnated around his tongue, his body ached horrors,every little move of his muscles was resented throughout his body and a small action like turning his face to one side it was almost impossible. Slowly and painfully he turned his face to the right realizing he was not alone, beside him and still unconscious sasuke was sleeping peacefully.

Naruto took time to look at the graceful sasuke face, analyzing every small detail: his retrousse nose, thin and dry by weather lips and long eyelashes. He is appealing to a level that can not be defined,his beauty can not be categorized into standards of feminine or masculine and Naruto ends by associating it with something divine, beyond human understanding.

Sasuke was like an angel

And if Sasuke is an angel, and is finally at his side after all this time chasing him, both covered with blood, but finally at peace … is that heaven?

 

xx

{insp. on this frame chapter 698}

 


End file.
